The Flip of the Time Turner
by CelestePendragon
Summary: Life turns on a dime. Tria Summers and Draco Malfoy learn this the hard way when an accident with a Time Turner sends them to Camelot, where they meet King Arthur, Princess Celeste, Merlin, and the knights. Between trying to figure out a way home and their servant duties, the pair makes new friends and new enemies. But everything changes when Morgana attacks. Arthur/OC, Gwaine/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction/Author's Notes**

Hello, dear reader. I'm glad you've chosen to try my story.

This is a story I am writing and I want to see if there is any interest and if it's worth my time to continue. If I get a lot of positive feedback, I'll keep writing.

Before you begin, there are a few things you need to know about this book.

"The Flip of the Time Turner" features two OCs, one from the Hogwarts universe and one from Merlin.

Tria (Tree-ah) Summers is a Hogwarts student, and one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's best friends (Golden Four instead of Golden Trio). She is my primary OC for Harry Potter, and I might show some scenes of her at Hogwarts. PM me if you have any questions about her or her back story.

Celeste Pendragon is the twin sister of King Arthur. She is also known as Elsie and CeeCee by Arthur and Gwaine, respectively. The place where this gets most confusing is in chapters narrated by Arthur, where Celeste is referred to as Elsie. Again, PM me with questions about her.

The book is written a la Song of Ice and Fire, with various narrators that change every chapter. This does interrupt chronological continuity, but it should be fairly easy to understand which scenes are taking place at the same time as other chapters.

"Book Title" begins shortly before Merlin 5x06, "A Servant of Two Masters." Draco and Tria are transported to Camelot in the spring of their 6th year (Half Blood Prince). The book ends when Merlin season 4 ends. There are no Season 5 spoilers.

As the description tells you, "Book Title" pairs two couples: Arthur/Tria and Gwaine/Celeste. I had several ideas as to Guinevere and her relationship with Arthur. Gwen/Lancelot, Uther succeeds in banishing or executing her, Gwen/Draco, and many others. I decided to go with the simplest option: Arthur simply never loved her. Gwen is shown here as a servant in Camelot and a casual friend of Arthur. It seemed to me the neatest solution.

I hope you enjoy my work. I adore reviews, and I hope you will give them to me. I would also love feedback on my two OCs and whether you would want more stories featuring them!

Thank you and enjoy "The Flip of the Time Turner."


	2. Tria

**Chapter 1—Tria**

It seemed that no matter how many times Tria visited the Hogwarts library, she would always find a new section. The library's twisting passages and mysterious corners, all filled with novels and tomes and encyclopedias on every subject imaginable, were a maze she never tired of searching. Some sections were brightly lit and open, and these usually carried the books about charms for getting rid of pimples and hiccups, the cheery and helpful books that students used to find out exactly what moonstone's use in potion making was. Then there were the darker sections, filled with enchantments, spells, and jinxes for pain and bewitchment and deception. The students found here were sixth and seventh years, and of course the occasional second year needing to find the recipe for Polyjuice Potion in order to crack the mystery of the Heir of Slytherin.

But Tria's favorite places in the library were the narrow, twisting, and dimly lit passages that barely had enough room for the books that were jam packed into their shelves. There was usually and delicious treat for her hungry mind here, books on the most unusual spells, potions she had never dreamed of, charms and jinxes that baffled the mind. There were books of fiction, novels not studied by Hogwarts students, with stories that would entertain Tria for hours. To this day, her favorite novel was one by Ophelia Druid, and it told a richer, fuller version of Beedle the Bard's _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_. The story expanded on the journey to the fountain, and gave Asha, Amata, Altheda, and Sir Luckless full and eloquent back stories. Also found in these mysterious sections of the library were histories full of wars and battles and political scandals that showed that History of Magic was not as boring as Professor Binns made it seem. Tria soaked up the elaborate history of witches and wizards and other magical creatures in Europe, and even read on the histories of other continents, the Americas, Africa, Asia, India, and the Middle East.

And so it was that she wandered away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they searched for books on Potions, Herbology, Charms, and whatever else they were looking for in search of something that was _interesting_. She twiddled her pencil in one hand as she walked and in the other she fingered her necklace. And as usual she found herself in a place that was completely foreign. As she ran her fingers along the spines of the books, glancing at the titles, she thought to herself that this section did indeed look very promising.

_Understanding the Legends of King Arthur_

The title caught her eye. King Arthur and the Camelot legends were something that she had never seen in the library before, nor heard it mentioned in History of Magic, though she was vaguely familiar with some of the tales. She picked it up, and began the introduction.

_Through history there have been many stories of the great King of Camelot, who united the land of Albion with the help of his sister, the Princess Celeste. This tome attempts to find the connections between the varying tales and understand…_

No, that wouldn't do at all. She placed the book back where she had taken it from and was about to pull out another when a voice cut through the silence.

"What're you doing back here?"

The voice of Malfoy turned Tria's head towards him.

"Browsing," she said, giving him a disdainful glare. Malfoy was leaning up against the shelf, blonde hair glinting in the dim light of the library lamps. "As I recall, I'm allowed to do that."

"Never said you weren't," Malfoy said, turning to pull a book from the shelves. Tria recognized it instantly. The book detailed the history of how the magical community influenced the Muggle politics of the Middle Ages. The nonfiction narrative read like a storybook, and Tria loved it.

"That's a good one," she blurted out. Instantly regretting and embarrassed by her outburst, she fiddled her necklace even more.

Malfoy glanced up at her. "Yeah, I know. I've read it. Three times, actually."

"I've read it five. I love it."

"Seriously? So you like history?"

Tria nodded. "I just like books. And history too."

Malfoy nodded. "Me too. Hate Binns, but I love the subject."

Tria gave no response, instead she turned away to see the next book on the shelf.

_Celeste Pendragon_

That looked interesting. Tria had always been a great admirer of the Warrior Princess of Camelot.

_The Bane of King Cenred. She Who Has Slain a Thousand Foes. The Warrior Princess. All names for one who stood behind the scenes during Camelot's Golden Age, ruling from behind the throne with her brother, the great King Arthur. Many tales tell of Celeste as a Warrior Princess, greater than any of the knights in the realm. Others tell of a mild maiden, fair as the summer, who bewitched the heart of many a knight. Trying to sort through all the tales of Celeste Pendragon is a daunting task, but here they have all been condensed into one tale, of the most accuracy possible._

Tria kept that book with her, still fiddling with her necklace after she tucked the pencil behind her ear.

"Try this one." Tria had not heard Malfoy come over. "Every legend Camelot has to offer." He handed over a massive volume entitled _The Complete Legends of Camelot_.

This book was _huge_, Tria realized as accepted it from him. It had to contain every single legend of Camelot ever written!

"Thanks," she said, only remembering her manners at the last minute.

She flipped through it absentmindedly, but as she did, something fell out with a flash of gold.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked as he and Tria both bent down to examine the gold object.

"_Time turner_!" she said breathlessly.

"In Hogwarts?" Malfoy sounded both skeptical and amazed.

"I thought they were all destroyed in the battle of the Department of Mysteries last year, but it looks like some student from long ago hid one here, probably to avoid getting in trouble for it," Tria said.

She picked it up. "I'm gonna show it to the other three."

Malfoy too stood up. "And I am going to head back to my common room."

But as Tria and Malfoy walked back to the main area of the library, books forgotten, she spun the time turner absentmindedly.

She looked at the rapidly spinning time turner, realizing immediately what she'd done.

_Shit, _she thought_._

"What did you just do, Tria!?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Damn it," she swore, "why do I always have to play around with things?" She had been doing it for as long as she could remember; a quill, necklaces, no small object in Tria's hands was safe from her twitching fingers.

But this time it was actually going to cause some trouble.

_Shit,_ she thought again.

And then she and Malfoy were no longer standing in Hogwarts.


	3. Arthur

**Hello guys, here's Chapter 2. Like I said, I will only continue this story if I get feedback. If even one person favorites, follows, or reviews saying they want more, I will continue. If you like what I'm writing, respond to get more.**

**Chapter 2—Arthur**

The forest seemed a dark and foreboding place to look upon, but for Arthur Pendragon it was a second home. The trees surrounding him gave him a sense of comfort where they gave others a disturbing insecurity. He had grown up in these woods, hunting and riding and wandering. The woods held no fear for Arthur Pendragon.

As he rode through them now he was annoyed and proud at the same time. The morning's hunting trip had been a disappointment for him, yet a success for his sister.

He looked over at his twin; she had the deer strapped in front of her on her jet black mount, riding comfortably. She saw him looking and grinned that devilish grin of hers.

"Jealous, Arthur?" she teased. She knew exactly what he was thinking, as always.

"Can't say I'm not," he admitted. "You had a nice shot, though."

She laughed. "Thank you."

Merlin came up from behind them.

"You're welcome for noticing the deer," he said, grinning.

"And for scaring away the first one," Arthur chastised him. His manservant _had_ displayed a great eye in noticing the silent deer that had eluded the twins, but he would never hear that from Arthur.

Merlin looked slightly sheepish.

The forest road took a turn, and when they rounded it they saw a girl and a boy in the middle of the road, both looking slightly stunned to be there.

The girl was very small, smaller than Elsie, Arthur noted. Blonde hair fell down to the small of her back. Electric blue eyes too large for her face dominated her appearance, paired with a small nose and mouth. She was fairly pretty, Arthur supposed, but not overly so.

The boy was tall and skinny, with smooth hair that was so blonde it was white. Grey, narrow eyes stared from pointed features that brought to mind nobility and power.

The pair looked up at the trio in surprise. Arthur thought that both boy and girl had a surprised look about them, as though they didn't seem to know just how they got where they were.

"Could you tell us where we are?" the girl inquired.

"About a mile from Camelot," Merlin said.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked them. Wandering in this forest unarmed and walking as these two were doing was dangerous. And these two looked a little young, about 17 or 18.

_Not too much younger than us, then_, Arthur thought, as he, Elsie, and Merlin were all 23.

"Camelot," the girl said after a moment's hesitation. "I…we were hoping…we were hoping to find work! Our family has too many mouths to feed so we were hoping to make a living on my own, take some of the burden away." She smiled, looking strangely pleased with herself. The boy next to her nodded slowly, his posture tense, glancing at the girl often.

"You should be able to find work in Camelot," Elsie told her.

"Good," the boy said.

"What're your names?" Arthur asked them.

"Tria."

"Draco."

"Well, Tria and Draco," Arthur said. "You'll come with us back to Camelot. Elsie's got the deer, so Tria can ride with me and Draco with Merlin."

Arthur swore that Tria and Draco shared a look of surprise at the mention of Merlin's name but figured that it must have been his imagination.

"I don't think we caught _your_ names, though," Tria commented.

"Oh, right," Arthur said. "I'm King Arthur of Camelot; this is my sister, the Princess Celeste, and my manservant, Merlin."

Tria's eyes widened in wonder while Draco's narrowed with surprise. "It seems we shall have a royal escort," Tria grinned.

Arthur leapt down from his horse to help Tria onto it. Her hand felt very small in his as he guided her onto the horse. Merlin helped Draco onto his mount behind him.

"I've never ridden before," she admitted.

"Neither of us have," Draco added nervously.

"That's all right, you won't have to do any control of the horse," he reassured them. Elsie went ahead of them taking the lead as Arthur mounted in front of Tria. She really was small, he marveled as she put her arms around his waist. He guided the horse after his sister, Merlin and Draco following behind.


	4. Draco

**Sorry for the slow update! I'm the lead in our school's musical, and we've begun our intense practice; our show is Friday! I should have more free time after that's over, though, and will be able to update more consistently! Thanks for reading, and reviewers get a cookie!**

The colors spun around Draco and Tria as they stood together. Draco instinctively grabbed Tria's hand and she gripped his tightly. After what seemed like an hour of spinning scenery and changing backgrounds, they settled in the middle of a road in a forest.

"Where are we?" Tria whispered.

"We seem to be in a forest somewhere," Draco asked irritably. Like he was any more knowledgeable than she was about their location. Or time period.

Tria glared at him. "No need for the attitude. We're stuck here, so let's at least try to figure out when we are."

But their banter was interrupted by the arrival of three horses and three riders.

Leading the party was a large boy dressed in clothes right out of the middle ages. He had dark blonde hair and eyes the color of blueberries. His sharp nose and cheekbones made for an attractive face, paired with a stocky, muscular build.

The boy behind him had jet black hair and was the skinniest boy Draco had ever seen, including Ron. Sharp cheekbones stood out on a thin, oval face and his expression was one of shock.

The final member of the trio was also the only girl, and she was a female version of the blonde boy. A more feminine version of his eyes and nose were set on a round face, and her own dark blonde hair was long and pulled back in a braid. Though the blonde boy was attractive, the features did not suit a girl's face; she was more handsome than beautiful. Even from atop her horse it was clear she was short, though she had the same stocky and muscular build as the boy who was clearly her brother.

After a brief conversation in which Tria was able to come up with a story for them (much to Draco's relief), he found himself riding on a horse with a man who just might be the most powerful and well known sorcerer ever to have lived. Draco had no idea how common the name Merlin was, this one might be the only one in Camelot or there could be a dozen others.

The ride was spent mostly in silence, with an occasional warning of a branch in the air or a bump in the road from Celeste ahead of them. It wasn't long before the castle at Camelot rose out to meet them. Draco stared at it in wonder.

Celeste led her horse into a quick trot, and Arthur and Merlin followed suit. They reached the stables of Camelot.

"You'll need to muck these out tomorrow morning, Merlin," Arthur called as he dismounted and helped Tria down.

"Perhaps you should do it yourself," Merlin muttered as he got off the horse.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sire."

Merlin helped Draco down from his horse. He had never been in a stable before, and as Draco looked around he realized that he wasn't missing out on much. The stables were messy, smelly, and filled with horseshit. Disgusting.

"Percival!" Celeste was calling cheerily to the very large man coming through the door. "Won't you help me with this deer? We'll be having venison tonight!"

"Nice catch," the big man complimented her. He wore the chainmail of a knight, though it lacked sleeves. He grabbed the deer, lifting it off the horse with ease.

"Has Gwaine returned yet?" Celeste asked, peeling off her gloves.

"No, he'll be back in about an hour," Percival told her. "But he wasn't all that happy with you when he left. Something about you leaving before he woke up."

"Ah, but the hunt was calling!" Celeste said jokingly, walking towards the door with Percival. "Dawn is the best time for it. Just as it's the time when woodworms are most active." She turned around and winked at the grinning Merlin.

"What does she mean by that?" Arthur asked Merlin as she walked away. "Woodworms…hey! Weren't you…" 

"No idea what she meant, Arthur," Merlin said hastily, still grinning. "Come on, you two, let's bring you to Ethel."

Draco was curious as to what Celeste had meant about the woodworm comment and he was sure Merlin knew, but it seemed that question was one he must save for later.

"Who's Ethel?" he asked Merlin as he and Tria followed the skinny boy through the castle.

"Head Housekeeper," Merlin said. "Ethel's in charge of all the servants. She'll know where to put you to work."

As they walked, Tria leaned towards Draco and whispered in his ear, "Do you think this is the actual Merlin? The greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth!?"

"No idea," Draco whispered back, wondering the same thing himself. It didn't seem quite right that the sorcerer Merlin would be King Arthur's manservant, but he was starting to think that nothing would surprise him.

They entered the kitchens, where Merlin led them to a very skinny and sharp looking woman. Draco was reminded of Professor McGonagall.

"Ethel, this is Draco and Tria," Merlin said. "They came to Camelot looking for work."

Ethel looked them up and down, appraising them used. "It's about time Celeste got a new personal maid. It's been a fortnight since the last one got married and moved to a village in the north, and various others have been taking care of her. Tria, can you clean, wash clothes, polish armor, saddle horses, and do various odd jobs that Celeste may require of you?"

"I can clean and wash clothes and handle the odd jobs but I've no idea how to saddle a horse or polish armor."

"Merlin will teach you. Draco, why don't you help Merlin and Tria take care of the Twins? Just take care of anything Merlin and Tria need you to, does that sound acceptable."

"I suppose," Draco said uncertainly.

"I'm fine with it," Tria said cheerily. Draco was unsurprised, Tria was ever the optimist.

Merlin was grinning. "It'll be nice to have some help," he said happily.

"Good," Ethel said, nodding approvingly. "Off with you now, you start tomorrow at sunrise. You'd best not be late, Tria, Celeste is an early riser. Guinevere will help you on your first day, she's been taking care of Celeste mostly these past weeks."

As they left the kitchens, Merlin asked them, "Do you two have a place to stay?"

"No," Draco admitted. "And we haven't any money either."

Merlin thought a moment. "Well, if you're all right with kipping on the floor you can stay with me until we can set you up somewhere else. And if you don't mind me asking, _what on earth are you wearing_?"

"It's…um…well, let's just say we're going to need new clothes," Tria said uncomfortably.

Merlin chuckled. "That's for sure. Draco can borrow some of mine tomorrow and I'm sure Gwen will lend you a dress, Tria. Tomorrow afternoon we can get you some new clothes."

"But we don't…"

Merlin waved his hand. "You can pay me back later. I know how it is to come somewhere with nothing, though admittedly I had a few extra clothes with me. Don't you have anything?"

"Robbers on the road," Draco explained, praying that this was a plausible excuse.

Merlin nodded knowingly. "We heard reports of bandits a few days ago. That's too bad. Anyway, let's go to Gaius's chambers."

"Who's Gaius?" Draco asked.

"Court Physician," Merlin told them. "I live with him, he's my guardian."

Merlin led them through a door to a spacious room that was crammed with books, vials, plants, and furniture.

"Don't touch anything," he warned them as he led them through. At the middle of the room stood an old man with long white hair, bent over a table mixing together ingredients.

"Sleeping draught?" Tria asked the man as she watched him.

He looked up, regarding Tria with suspicion and respect.

"I see we have an aspiring physician," he commented. "Yes, this is indeed a sleeping draught. How did you know that?"

Tria flushed, and Draco guessed she was regretting her slip. He knew she was recognizing the ingredients from Potions, and as he looked at the herbs the man was using he too recognized them as the vital ingredients that he and Tria had used in making the Draught of Living Death on their very first day of their 5th year.

"I…I just…I recognized the herbs," she managed. Luckily, Gaius seemed satisfied.

"Gaius, this is Draco and Tria," Merlin introduced them for the second time. "They'll be staying with us for a few weeks, until they can find a house of their own.

"Can we fit both of them?" Gaius raised his eyebrow worriedly. "Perhaps we ought to send Tria to stay with Gwen?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Merlin said. "Would you to be all right with that?"

"Sure," Tria agreed. "Who's Gwen?"

"Another servant, and a good friend," Merlin said. "Come on, let's go find her."


	5. Celeste

**Chapter 8—Celeste**

Celeste rode hard back to Camelot, Gwaine behind to her right, Percival behind to the left, and Lean completing the square directly behind her.

The four flew into Camelot, causing the townspeople to scatter before them but for the first time Celeste didn't care. She led her horse to the stables at a full gallop and dismounted as she slowed down, allowing one of the stable hands to lead the exhausted animal to be cared for. Her knights did the same and she began to walk towards the castle, knowing they would follow.

"Small council chambers _now_," she said. "Find someone to send for Sir Allen, Sir Clarence, Sir Patrick, and Sir Mycroft and tell them to select 4 men each for a search party. I'll be leading you four. Find Agravaine, tell him what's happened."

Agravaine, however, was already there. "I saw you ride in like a hurricane. What's going on?"

"Arthur and Merlin are missing," Celeste said, never missing a stride. "I'm sending out search parties, they leave in 15 minutes."

"I advise against this. It doesn't seem prudent, and we have a mere two hours of daylight left."

"Two hours that will be spent searching for Merlin and Arthur," Celeste snapped. "Don't try to stop me, Agravaine."

"We lost them _here_," Celeste said, pointing on the map at the point just before the Valley of the Fallen Kings. "So my search party will be searching in this general area." She made a circle around the location. "Sir Allen, take your men north of there into the Valley. They may have gone in there. Sir Clarence, go south. Search here." Another circle. "Sir Mycroft, east, Sir Patrick, west. Search until sundown and then return to Camelot and report. If you find them, return here immediately and wait for the rest of us. Merlin was injured, he'll need care. Allen, Clarence, Mycroft, Patrick, leave immediately. My men and I will eat and leave as soon as we can. Go." The four men left the room, leaving Celeste, Tria, Agravaine, and the other four knights.

"My lady," Leon began. "You realize what this means. Our plans were secret and…"

"I know what this means, Leon," Celeste said, staring at the map. "We will deal with that when Arthur and Merlin are found. They are my only concern right now. Get something to eat before we go, you must be starving. Agravaine, Tria, leave me."

As the others departed, Celeste felt her composure slipping. Not having Arthur next to her made Celeste feel unbalanced, incomplete. She felt like she was missing a limb. She half expected to have Arthur give suggestions as to the search party next to her. She wanted to turn around and see Merlin grinning that doofus grin of his. Her vision was blurring as Gwaine took her into his arms and she began to sob. Flashbacks of that fateful day all those years ago began, and for the second time in her life she felt the full effects of being separated from her brother.

"_There will be no more discussion," Uther roared at the 8-year-old twins, who cowered together in fear of their father._

"_I don't _want_ to go," Celeste whimpered. "I like it here, with Arthur. I want to stay in Camelot, Father, why must I go?"_

"_The Lady Myrcella is very generous to offer you a home, Celeste, and you would be wise to take it. I will not have my daughter running around with knights with a delusional belief that she will someday fight among them. Being around Lady Myrcella and her court will be greatly helpful in teaching you to be a lady."_

"_I know how to be a lady," Celeste insisted. "Josephine taught me all about curtsying and saying my graces and how to dress and act."_

"_Please, Father, don't make Elsie leave," Arthur begged. "I don't want her to leave!"_

"_Some time apart will do you good," Uther said. "Celeste, you leave the morning after tomorrow. Pack enough for three years."_

_And he left the twins to sit in the throne room together and cry._

_When the morning of her departure came, Celeste and Arthur refused to let go of each other. They hugged and cried as their father and various maids attempted to convince them to let go, let Celeste leave, they were going to be late, please. Eventually, the young and newly knighted Sir Leon had to pry them apart, resulting in louder sobs from the pair. Celeste's maid was handed the screaming child, and as the carriage drove away Arthur cried for many more hours._

_Celeste did nothing but mope at the castle of Lady Myrcella. The kind noble tried to pry the vivacious young girl she had heard of from Uther out from under the mourning child, but her efforts were futile. Celeste spent most of her time crying and watching the knights in the training yard practice, sometimes practicing along with no sword. When Myrcella brought Celeste to court with her, the little girl sat prettily and said kind words to the peasants, but the light in her eyes was absent._

_One hundred miles away, Uther was finding similar problems with his son. Arthur was having trouble focusing on his training exercises, he was crabby and rude to the servants, and his maids reported that the young prince was having fitful nights._

_One week after Celeste left Camelot, one of the servants found Arthur in his chambers with a terrified look on his face. His breathing was shallow and strained and he was sweating profusely, yet claimed to be cold. The servant cried for help; she could feel the young prince's heart beat flying underneath her fingers and he was shaking in her arms._

"_Elsie," he whimpered. "Where is Elsie?"_

_At the exact same time in a far away court, a young princess was having the same symptoms._

_Gaius diagnosed Arthur with an anxiety attack and he was prescribed bed rest for two days. The next morning, Uther received word of Celeste's panic attack. He sent the messenger back with orders for his daughter to be returned home. She was met two days later with joy all throughout the castle, but no one was happier than Arthur and Celeste._


End file.
